


A Promise

by Anonymous



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Mentions of betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 04:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17676857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Garnet makes a promise to Pearl; one she's certain to keep.





	A Promise

Tears, she hadn’t been expecting company like that today. But the sight of one of his older worn shirts brought them to her eyes. It didn’t hold his scent; he’d outgrown it long ago, but it was a part of him. The typical red shirt with a star in the middle, made by herself, was about the only kind of shirts he wore. This one would’ve been made when he was five, telling by how small and torn it was. She folded the homemade shirt and placed on one of the barley-standing shelves. She couldn’t bare boxing it up like the rest of his belongings.

 

 

She grabbed another one of is old shirts and folded it and placed it with another one. Blue eyes watched her silently, blue eyes that held their own large tears. “We can’t keep all of it,” Pearl sadly reminded her by taking the shirts of the shelves, placing them in a plastic garbage bag, “It’s only a bad reminder.” The pale gem got the rest of the old shirts and placed them in the bag as well. Despite the leader’s protesting mind, she allowed this. Keeping these things would only bring more tears in her three eyes.

 

She felt a hand grace her back as Pearl tried comforting her. The fusion of two kept her eyes—and mind to the star on the shirts. Stars that _he_ had requested himself. Stars that she happily sewed onto them so he could feel a part of the team. Well now, he didn’t need those starts to feel a part of the team. Because he wasn’t, now. Now he was only stranger she once considered her everything. Her little shooting star. The child that brightened up her life when she fell low… how could she simply get rid of the reminders of who he used to be? Who he could be again?

 

Garnet, the Crystal Gem leader, fist tightened as thoughts of redemption ran through her mind like blood. She forced a smile, it hurt because she hadn’t of smiled in so long… “We can still save him,” She declared with determination loud in her normal stoic tone, “Our starlight isn’t completely gone. . .right, Pearl?” The former servant of their enemies rose her head up, “But… he’s not in danger. . . . he’s just...gone...” She had tears wiped away by her leader, “No he isn’t. He’s just confused.” Garnet attempted to assure her. But Pearl still looked doubtful. Steven hadn’t exactly been on their side for the longest time.

 

“The diamonds will fall,” Her tone became on of danger and resentment, “We will get him back.” She pictured brown eyes shining brightly at her. A smile along with that. Steven, would be like that to her again, she promised. She would shift the planet’s axis to keep that promise. No more tears would ever be shed because of the Diamond Authority. No more lives lost because of their high standers. She’d get her son back… even if the cost the lives of those who attempted to stop her. Garnet grabbed Pearl by the hand and embraced her tighter than before.

 

“I promise; our baby will wear our star again.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be a story but it got trampled over by the events of Change Your Mind.
> 
> So have it as a drabble instead.


End file.
